The Price Is Right Live!
The Price Is Right LIVE! is a staged production show based on the television game show The Price is Right. The live stage shows are held at Harrah's Entertainment casinos, as well as the Foxwoods Resort & Casino in Connecticut and the Seminole Casino Coconut Creek in Coconut Creek, Florida. The show also briefly ran at two Atlantic City casinos in 2005, 2006, and 2011. They are produced in association with FremantleMedia. Gameplay *In some cases, audience members for each show are asked a series of pricing questions; in some venues, this involves the use of audience response keypads; in others, a pricing game is played at registration prior to the show. The top scorers in both accuracy and speed are called as contestants for the One Bid. In still other cases (such as the current Las Vegas and Atlantic City productions), contestants are chosen through a random drawing. Unlike on the television show, an entirely new set of contestants are chosen to bid on each One-Bid item and participate in the Showcase Showdown and Showcase. "Contestants not appearing on stage" receive a T-shirt. *A contestant who bids exactly correctly on a One Bid receives $100 in credits for a "The Price is Right" slot machine in the given casino. *Typically, the pricing games and Showcases are played for lower stakes and smaller prizes than on the TV version. Also, contestants must pay an admission fee to participate, unlike the television series, which is free to attend. Pricing Games Only a small selection of the show's pricing games have been replicated for the live show: *Any Number (with no repeating digits; the top prize is typically worth around $2,000) *Cliff Hangers *Clock Game (under original rules, with no bonus for winning both prizes) *Hole in One (not played for a car) *It's in the Bag (top prize is $2,400; first four bags are $150–$300–$600–$1,200) *One Wrong Price (in some shows the host will remove one of the correctly-priced prizes {other than the one the contestant selected}, then offer the contestant any of the three prizes to keep and end the game; should the player turn down this offer, the game's normal all-or-nothing rules apply) *Plinko (top prize is $2,500; value distribution is $50–$100–$250–$0–$500–$0–$250–$100–$50) *Punch-a-Bunch (top prize of $2,500) *Race Game Showcase Showdown *Three contestants are called down to play, using a scaled-down version of the Big Wheel used on television through mid-2008. Getting $1.00 in one or two spins awards $100; in the bonus spin, getting a green section awards $500 while the dollar is worth $1,000. The winning contestant (under normal Showcase Showdown rules) receives $250. *The wheel used in the casino show was used during the July 22, 2008 late taping of the CBS version (aired October 2) when the normal Big Wheel was repainted following host Drew Carey's complaints about its purple color scheme. Showcase Two contestants are called down to play. Both contestants are shown a single showcase and must, in writing, bid on it. The person closer to the actual retail price of the showcase (bids are checked to ensure no duplicates) wins a pre-determined prize from the showcase. The contestant must be within $100 of the actual price of the showcase to win the entire showcase, including a car, the only time a car is given away on the live show. Hosts *The Las Vegas production features a rotating series of hosts. A new set of shows began in October 2009 at Foxwoods, hosted by Alan Thicke. Hosts have included Todd Newton, Marc Summers, George Hamilton, Doug Davidson, Bob Goen, JD Roberto, Roger Lodge, Mark L. Walberg, Michael Burger, Chuck Woolery, Marco Antonio Regil, Drew Lachey, Jerry Springer, David Ruprecht, and Joey Fatone who have all hosted the show. Fatone was the host of the shows that took place in Atlantic City in the winter and spring of 2011. *Newton, Summers, Regil, Davidson, and Hamilton were contenders to replace Bob Barker, a job that ultimately went to Drew Carey. Davidson was also the host of a short-lived syndicated spinoff of the show known as The New Price is Right, which ran for four months in 1994. Regil, who is bilingual, is the host of the Mexican version of the show (Atínale al Precio), which has aired at various times since 1997, including the current Warman-style UK Showcase format that debuted in April 2010. Roberto has also been an announcer for the television version in 2010 (episodes taped August 2010 to start Season 39). Announcers Announcers for the show include Randy West (who was the regular Las Vegas announcer for several years), Daniel Rosen, David Ruprecht, JD Roberto, and others. West has also been a substitute announcer for selected episodes of the CBS version in both daytime and primetime, and both he and Rosen were announcer search contestants in 2003–2004. External links *Official Website *Original official site *"Price Is Right Live" at Bally's Las Vegas *"Price Is Right LIVE!" Clips Category:Shows